


In Love and War

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Pyrrha and Velvet have been competing for an oblivious Jaune’s attention for months and a holiday spent meeting his family is just the latest battlefield. When the cold war causes them not to notice a new threat encroaching on their man however, they’ll soon realise that bitter enemies can make staunch allies, and that a new line has been drawn in the sand.All’s fair in love and war, even teaming up.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	In Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> LazyLemming

* * *

Pyrrha felt like she was walking on clouds.

Her and Jaune, just the two of them, walking alone through an idyllic country village. It wasn’t hand in hand, she had a suitcase in hand instead and so did he, but that didn’t matter. They were still walking down the road as a pair toward the Arc family home. Finally, she’d have a chance to meet his parents.

Not that Jaune realised the implications of bringing her, a girl, to meet the family. As much as she loved him to bits, he was incomprehensibly dense when it came to recognising her feelings for him. Anyone’s feelings in fact because she wasn’t the only girl in Beacon who liked him. All he knew was that she’d been loudly, and unsubtly, complaining about having nowhere to go and nothing to do during the school holidays, and he’d offered to let her come stay with him and hang out. She couldn’t have snapped the offer up any faster.

The plan had been more Nora’s than her own – Nora was officially the best friend she could ever ask for now – and it worked a treat. Jaune was too nice and too innocent to think twice on it, and he just assumed she wanted time away from the fans and media. Nora had also made sure Ren was occupied at the time so it couldn’t become a full team thing, both to give them privacy and, Pyrrha was sure, to make sure _Nora_ got Ren all to herself as well.

With any luck, they’d both get their men before the next term started!

“Your home village is beautiful,” she said. “It’s so peaceful!”

“You mean boring.” He laughed back, tugging his suitcase behind him. “It was a chore growing up here. Nothing to do, nothing to see, just grassy fields and woods as far as you can go. Me and my sisters always dreamed of seeing the cities.”

Just as those living in the cities dreamed of visiting the countryside, she was sure. It was always the same; the familiar became boring, the opposite enticing. For her, the verdant fields and small wooden cottages with their trails of smoke curling up from the chimneys was incredibly charming. As for there being nothing to do, well, that meant they’d just have to make their own fun, didn’t it? They could always do one another!

He didn’t notice the nuclear blush on her face, much to her relief. It could have put Ruby’s cloak to shame! All of this was just too wonderful. Too perfect. With two whole weeks before they had to go back to Beacon, there was no way she could fail to explain her feelings.

_And no way for a certain rabbit faunus to interfere, either!_

A perfect victory.

Jaune opened a small iron gate set between a cobblestone wall. Moss and vines grew over it, making it and the medium sized cottage beyond look like something straight out of a fairy-tale. Its decent sized garden, pretty flowerbeds and tall pink-flowered trees simply couldn’t exist in a built-up city like Mistral. This was, in her eyes, the perfect family home. A place you’d want to raise your children.

Maybe even _their_ children.

Pyrrha tried hard not to bounce up and down on the spot.

“Come on in,” Jaune said, oblivious to her near breakdown. “Welcome to the Arc family home. It’s usually a lot louder than this but most of the girls have either moved out or are working and renting in bigger towns. It’s a lot quieter now.”

Good. The less people between Jaune and her, the better.

They walked up the path together, Pyrrha growing ever more excited as he stood before the green wooden door and rapped his fist upon it. He’d asked ahead so this wouldn’t be coming as a surprise to his family and her arrival was expected. Her excitement dimmed a little as she wondered whether they’d like her. It was something she hadn’t considered before. As much as she hated her fame, most people would do anything to have Pyrrha Nikos in their family. If Jaune’s parents were as uncaring about her fame as he was, that might not be enough.

Such thoughts disappeared when the door ripped open and a motherly woman stepped out with the brightest smile Pyrrha had ever seen, swept up her son in both arms and hauled him off his feet and into her chest.

“My baby is home!”

“M – Mmmmm!” Jaune’s hands fought with her shoulders. “Mmmpph! Pyrrhmmmph!”

Pyrrha giggled. The sound drew the woman’s attention and she froze for a second. Any fear was washed away when she smiled however, green eyes warm and friendly, skin crinkling at the edges as she dropped her son, who slid to the floor, and strolled up to her.

“And you must be Pyrrha! Oh, I’ve heard so much about you. Jaune didn’t mention how pretty you are, though. He just keeps talking about how kind you are, how wonderful a partner and how he doesn’t deserve yo-”

“Mom!” Jaune yelled. “Please!”

Juniper Arc. Pyrrha had heard a little about her but Jaune had been vague, only saying his mom was great or what advice she gave. The woman was as tall as she but wider and more mature in every way, from her hips to her bust, her face and bearing. Jaune’s mother was beautiful, that couldn’t be denied, and she could see some of his features in her. The shape of his face, the nose and chin. The friendliness.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, bowing her head. “And thank you for having me.”

“Oh, think nothing of it. A friend of my son is a friend of mine, and of the family. I’ve always said Jaune should bring more people home. And what am I doing keeping you out here? Come in, come in. No, no, let Jaune carry your suitcase for you.” Leaning close, she whispered, “It’s better to train them early. I’ve prepared the twins’ room for her, Jaune. Take her bags up there. You’re a big, bad huntsman now. Let’s see those muscles in action.”

Jaune _had_ built his muscle up and had no problem carrying her and his suitcase, waving off her protests that she could do it herself. He carted them inside and toward the staircase, leaving her alone with his mother.

“It’s really no bother, Mrs Arc. Jaune and I have shared a room in Beacon. We could do so again.”

“I’m sure you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” The woman winked, catching Pyrrha flat-footed and with blood creeping up her face. Caught. And so soon!? How embarrassing! “And don’t worry, I wouldn’t mind, but I think my poor boy might have a heart attack if I let him. You’ll have to work a little harder to get through his thick skull.”

Was that… was that approval? Parental approval?

Pyrrha almost pinched herself. This felt more and more like a dream with every passing moment.

“And call me Juniper!” His mother said, pulling her into the house. “Mrs Arc makes me feel so old. I’m sorry you can’t meet Mr Arc, but Jonathan was called out for some huntsman business yesterday and couldn’t put it off. He said to extend his greetings though. And don’t you worry, he’ll like you. After meeting boyfriends and girlfriends for seven other children, he’s become quite relaxed about it all.”

“I – I’m not Jaune’s girlfriend,” she stammered.

“Hmm. But I think you’d like to be, no?” Juniper giggled at Pyrrha’s bright red face. “I won’t tell him, don’t worry.” Another wink. “But let’s just say I wouldn’t complain~”

Death by happiness, here she came. Pyrrha smiled past her bright blush, shrinking as the older woman laughed and clapped her shoulder, calling her a cutie and other pet names. Far from the stern and awkward introduction she’d been expecting, Jaune’s mother had all but accepted her as a future daughter in law, and within the first fifteen seconds of meeting her.

Strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet. Apparently, this was where Jaune received that nugget of wisdom from, and it worked both ways.

_If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up. This is perfect. Nothing can possibly go wrong._

A thumping on the door startled both her out of her daydreams.

“Hm? We weren’t expecting any other visitors.” Juniper took her hand from Pyrrha’s shoulder and stepped back to the door. “I wonder if that’s one of the neighbours. I swear they can be so nosey. One second, dear, let me just get that.”

The door opened, a quiet voice piping out a nervous greeting.

* * *

“You’re a friend of Jaune’s as well?”

“I know Jaune from the school,” the shy girl squeaked. “I’m Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina.”

The bunny-eared girl bowed her head, wet hair and ears sticking up from the towel Juniper had offered her. It wasn’t raining outside but the faunus looked like she’d been dunked in a pool of water. Velvet squeezed one long ear out and rubbed it dry, sneezing briefly. The ragged and wet appearance made her look adorably pathetic, immediately earning Mrs Arc’s undivided sympathy.

Not Pyrrha’s, though. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

“What are you doing here?” Jaune asked from his place by the cupboards. He came back with another towel, which his mother had sent him after. “I didn’t know you lived around here.”

“I – I don’t.” Velvet blushed and averted her eyes as he came close. Pyrrha’s narrowed. “I was invited over to spend time with Coco but the water pipe burst.” She sniffled loudly. “Coco said she could stay with a friend but there wasn’t any room. Then she said she knew M – Mrs Arc and that there might be spare room here…? If it’s not too much trouble…”

That fox!

Coco, not Velvet. Pyrrha _liked_ Velvet and had a feeling Velvet liked her back. The faunus was a sweet girl who wouldn’t have hurt a fly, and had it not been for their mutual feelings for a certain oblivious teammate of hers they might have been friends. Even as rivals, she didn’t _hate_ Velvet. Coco, though. That was another thing entirely.

Velvet’s teammate was confident where she wasn’t, fashionable, pretty and _cunning_ to an extreme. What was more, Coco was as loyal to Velvet as Nora was her, which meant she _helped_ Velvet catch Jaune’s attention and had a vested interest in getting between Pyrrha and him, all for the betterment of her partner. Coco was a good friend to Velvet, but a bitter enemy in Pyrrha’s eyes. And this `burst water pipe` sounded like just the kind of thing she’d pull.

“Young Coco?” Juniper asked delightedly. “Coco Adel? Oh, it’s been so long. You remember Coco, don’t you, Jaune? Always running around with Hazel. Why, they were inseparable. I haven’t seen her since she left for Beacon. Is that where she’s staying? At Hazel’s?”

Velvet nodded.

“That explains it. You can stay here while Coco has her place repaired. We’ve plenty of room since most of the girls have moved out.”

Hook, line and sinker. The worst part was she couldn’t even complain without coming across uncaring toward Velvet’s plight. Damn her. Or damn Coco! Pyrrha took a long drink from her tea, hiding her scowl as she did.

_And just like that, all my plans come crashing down. All the times she could have confessed at Beacon, yet she comes here just to ruin my chance!_

It wasn’t fair and in the brief moment where Juniper turned away to pour some tea, Pyrrha met the other girl’s eyes. Velvet’s narrowed and she squared her shoulders, clearly determined to fight her corner if she had to. At any other time, she’d have been glad to see the girl grow a spine and stand up for herself. Not here, though. Not now.

Jaune had invited her to come stay with him. Velvet invited herself!

That wasn’t to say they were the only ones vying for his attention, though. Pyrrha watched out the corner of her eye as Jaune was pulled over to sit between two other girls, both older than her. The blonde kissed his cheek and tweaked on it, pulling his mouth into a smile while the other, darker skinned with black hair, poked him in the ribs.

If they hadn’t been introduced – and if the blonde wasn’t so clearly related to him – she might have been more concerned. Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc were married, however.

“Someone’s looking better than they did before they left,” Saphron teased, taking one of Jaune’s arms and rolling the sleeve back. “Feel this muscle, Terra.”

The woman in the glasses took the arm and gave his biceps a squeeze. “Trying to impress someone?” she asked, laughing as Jaune blushed and pulled his arm away, muttering about them always teasing him.

“We have to!” Saphron giggled. “It’s a sister’s duty to make sure you don’t get too big-headed.”

Jaune was anything but that. It was probably thanks to growing up around so many sisters that he was so sweet. He never tried to peek on her and Nora while they were changing, even when a part of her wanted him to! He was also good at keeping his eyes on hers, never straying, even when he was talking with Yang. Come to think of it, he’d never seemed all that interested in Yang. It might have been because with blonde hair and bright eyes, she looked so much like one of his sisters already.

No redheads among those, she noted happily.

No brunette faunus either…

Picking at her food and pouting at Velvet, Pyrrha said to Jaune, “I didn’t know you knew Coco.”

“Hm?” Jaune looked over, trapped between his sister and her wife. He squirmed as Terra swatted Saphron’s hand away from his jumper. His sister had been trying to check his abs to confirm if he had a six pack or not.

Pyrrha could confirm it, even if she’d never admit to peeking.

“Coco?” he asked. “I know her, but I don’t _know_ her. She was friends with one of my other sisters.” That must have been Hazel. “They hung out a lot and Coco spent a few nights over, but we never really talked other than to say hi.”

“Jaune had a crush on her once,” Saphron said. He went red – while Pyrrha and Velvet turned an ugly shade of white.

“Sis!” Jaune swatted her hand away and pulled his hoodie down. “That was _years_ ago, and how many girls even remotely my age live out here? It was just her being the only girl around. I barely even talked with her.”

“True.” Saphron’s laugh had the two huntresses relaxing. “The village is kind of small like that.”

Pyrrha laughed with Saphron and Terra. It sounded like it was a long time ago and Jaune really hadn’t reacted to Coco in any way in Beacon. They hadn’t even spoken as far as she knew, so it was obvious it really had just been a one-sided little thing. It was hard to imagine growing up with so few people around but the village _was_ small, and now that she thought about it, a complete lack of experience with girls _did_ explain both his obliviousness to her advances and his catastrophic attempts to flirt with Weiss.

_That’s why he never notices. He’s grown up around his sisters, with Coco and Terra being the only non-related women even close to his age._ And Terra was not only quite a bit older but had probably been dating his elder sister at the time. They were close, it showed, but Pyrrha didn’t see the married woman as a threat.

That was all Velvet.

Without Jaune, they could have been the best of friends but that was no longer an option. In love, they were rivals. As Juniper brought the conversation to talking about Beacon, they vied to sound closer to him, Velvet extoling his virtues in saving her from Cardin, while Pyrrha told of their long nights together spent training on the rooftops.

Velvet mentioned how he stood up for her against racists. Pyrrha explained her anxiety around her fame, and how Jaune was the first to look beyond it and see her for who she was. In return, Velvet brought up her ears and how people stared. Pyrrha spoke of the fun their team had. Velvet of helping Jaune with homework. Pyrrha of the pillow fights and team dynamics. Velvet of Jaune getting along with Yatsuhashi and discussing philosophy together.

Juniper laughed in the middle of it all, all too aware of what was going on even if Jaune didn’t notice. “If you two aren’t careful, you might spend so much time fighting that the thing you’re fighting over is stolen away.”

“Fighting?” Jaune asked, oblivious as ever. “Who’s fighting?”

“No one,” Pyrrha and Velvet said at the exact same time.

“You heard them, little brother.” Saphron brought his face back to hers, touching his nose with one finger. “Your _friends_ are just talking about school things. Don’t worry about them when you haven’t seen Terra or I for months.”

Distracted, he started talking to them again. Pyrrha was honestly a little relieved. Fighting like this was childish, even more so when they were guests. Jerking her head toward the door, Pyrrha mouthed `later`. Far from ruin a family meeting and a dinner prepared by Jaune’s mom, they could settle this later as adults.

As huntresses.

Velvet nodded back.

* * *

Sneaking away from Jaune’s family without making it obvious something was up wasn’t easy. Saphron and Terra were fine; they seemed to know something was up and kept Jaune distracted, mostly talking about innocent things like Beacon. That left Jaune’s mother to keep them company and that was a larger problem because they couldn’t sneak off. Luckily, Juniper left to run them a bath – apparently the Arc family had their own outdoor hot tub – and offered to let them use it first.

“Actually,” Pyrrha said, “I promised Velvet I’d go have a look at those waterpipes. See if my Semblance can’t help there.”

Jaune looked over, hearing the comment. “Polarity? How would -? Oh, you want to bend the pipes to stop the water flowing out. That’s pretty clever.” It was clear his mother was confused so he added, “Pyrrha’s Semblance lets her control and move metal around. If she ties the pipes into a knot, it’d stop gushing water.”

“That won’t fix the problem though, will it?” Juniper asked. “Even if you fix it, the house will still be too wet to stay in tonight.”

“I know.” This time it was Velvet who spoke. “But it might stop Coco’s place being damaged by all the water. We’ll be coming back anyway. You can just have your baths first. There’s no need to wait on us.”

“That’s sweet of you both. Alright then. I’ll have some warm towels ready for when you get back. Did you bring any swimming costumes? If not, I’ve got a whole bunch spare. Swimsuits from age one to forty!” she added with a laugh. “The hot tub will still be warm when you get back.”

“Do you need my help?” Jaune asked, making to stand. “I shouldn’t leave you to do it alo-”

“No!”

“No!”

Both Pyrrha and Velvet spoke in unison, freezing him to the spot. Juniper sent them a knowing look, having figured out from that alone that the two girls needed time to talk. Apparently, Saphron noticed as well because she tugged her brother back down.

“Let them handle it, Jaune. They’re big girls. Why don’t we take a bath together, hm? It’s been a while since we all used the hot tub.”

Pyrrha breathed a quick sigh of relief when he relented and let himself be pulled out the room. While it would have been nice to share a hot tub with her crush, this was a matter to be dealt with first. Pyrrha and Velvet slipped back into their shoes at the door, said their goodbyes and let themselves out. They walked in silence to the gate and opened it, then looped around the house to the back area, where a small wooded copse of trees would grant some privacy.

There, the masks came off.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Pyrrha demanded. “Don’t you think inviting yourself over like this is a bit much?”

“It’s not my fault. Do you think I asked Coco to flood her place? One second I was taking a shower, the next the water goes mad and I step out to find her pretending the bullet holes in her plumbing don’t exist!”

Gah. That sounded like Coco, and Velvet looked embarrassed enough for it to be true. That was the problem, Velvet was too shy to try something so big, especially forcing her presence on the family. That didn’t change things though.

“Maybe that wasn’t planned but you accepted Coco’s offer to come here pretty quick, I bet.” As the faunus blushed to the roots of her hair, Pyrrha pounced. “Ahah! You _did_ plan to follow Jaune here.”

“I – I can’t help it. You were going to get an edge!”

“A deserved edge! Jaune invited _me_ to come visit his family. Not you.”

Velvet’s ears drooped. So too did Pyrrha’s temper, and that annoyed her. Velvet _always_ did this. The very second she felt bad she started to look like a kicked puppy, all but killing Pyrrha’s ability to stay upset. Ruby did it too, but at least Ruby wasn’t throwing herself into Pyrrha’s love life. Instantly, the urge to say it wasn’t Velvet’s fault came through, but she stomped down on it.

This _was_ Velvet’s fault and she _had_ agreed to come here with Coco specifically to get close to Jaune.

“I’m not trying to be mean,” Pyrrha whispered. “It’s just… I put real effort into this. I had to convince him to invite me along and then you just… show up. I know I’m not being fair, but can’t you see it from my point of view?”

It was Velvet’s turn to wilt. “I can, but… how can I just do nothing…? Could you?”

No.

That was the problem.

Why, oh why, couldn’t Velvet be someone like Yang or Weiss? Someone she could get and stay angry at for suddenly going from mocking Jaune to wanting him? She didn’t want to fight Velvet, and this could have only been worse if it was _Nora_ interested in him. Maybe the fault was with her. Nora always did say she was too nice for her own good.

_I need to be competitive. Think of it as a tournament. Pyrrha isn’t an enemy, just an opponent._

She never hated the people she fought, even if they might have hated her for beating them so thoroughly. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, ready to fight for the one she loved. Across from her, Velvet did the same, ears straightening.

It wouldn’t be a physical fight, but someone was going to come out hurt.

_Sorry Velvet. It’s nothing personal._

“I -”

“A – Aaah!”

Pyrrha blinked. That hadn’t come from Velvet. It sounded like a cry, someone startled or shocked. Velvet had heard it too for her ears swivelled to the left. Worried they might have been caught, the two girls stood stock still.

“Aah! Nghhh!”

Jaune?

Pyrrha mouthed his name and Velvet nodded, coming to the same conclusion. It was definitely their mutual crush and he sounded like he was struggling against something. He wasn’t as weak as he used to be, but he was still her partner. If he was in trouble, it was her job to fix it.

Velvet tried to slip by her – no doubt planning to help him instead and claim the credit! She caught the faunus’ arm before she could go.

“Hey. Let go. What if Jaune’s in trouble?”

“If he is then _I shall_ be the one to help him. As his partner.”

“I have a debt to repay. He helped me with Cardin.” When she saw that had no effect, Velvet scowled. “You just want to be the one thanked.”

“And you don’t?”

Velvet blushed at being caught.

Jaune gasped again, raw and shocked. The two of them stared at one another and came to a mutual understanding. If neither could go alone or gain an advantage, they’d go together. That was the only way to keep it fair. To not let someone get an edge in the battle for his heart.

The sounds came from the rickety outhouse building. It wasn’t falling down or anything, just loosely built. Thin wooden walls more fit for a garden fence than a wall, with a gap near the top and a cone-shaped roof. Steam came out from the slats between the wall and the roof. The walls themselves were of gnarled wood and had plenty of holes and thin slats which they could look through.

_Am I really about to peek on Jaune in the bath?_

No. It was a hot tub, so he’d be wearing swimming shorts. No different from seeing him walk around in his pyjama bottoms in their dorm. And if he’d slipped and hurt himself, she had to know. Pressing up against the wood alongside Velvet, they peeked through.

“Saph. Come on.” Her partner was sat against his elder sister and wriggling under a pair of hands brushing through his hair. No danger, then; he was just embarrassed having his sister dote on him. Her eyes soon found an altogether more appealing sight. His muscular chest. The steam was hazy above the water, robbing her of too much detail, but the clear definition was there, the same she got to see when they trained and he got all sweaty, but now closer than ever.

If it weren’t for Velvet, she could be in there with him. Pyrrha eyed her competition, who was taking far too many liberties staring at her man like a dog in heat! She elbowed Velvet in the side, only to have Velvet scowl and elbow her back. A short scuffle ensued, broken by the sound of Jaune hissing through his teeth and throwing his head back, arching over his sister’s shoulder.

“Oh? Did Terra hit a sensitive spot?”

Terra? Velvet and Pyrrha both stopped poking and jostling at the same time, tensing up as they realised someone was missing – and possibly about to find them peeking on their crush. Pyrrha ducked her head and scanned their surroundings. Nothing. Beside her, Velvet did the same.

Terra was nowhere to be seen here or in the tub. So, where was she?

* * *

Terra rose from the depths like a sea monster, water running down her dark skin and darker hair making it shine and glisten. With a hand on either of his knees, she broke the surface between his legs, licking her lips.

“I see a _part_ of Jaune has missed me at any rate.”

Saphron leaned into his back, hands wrapping around him and trailing down his chest, one cupping a pec and the other tracing its fingers over his abs. Her face came to rest against his, her chin on the crook of his neck. “It’s been so long that I can barely remember how it tasted,” she whispered.

Terra smiled and moved closer, pressing her bare breasts against Jaune’s chest. “Here. Let me show you.”

Their lips met in front of his face, Terra’s hair tickling his lips and chin as she pressed her mouth into his sister’s so close he could _hear_ the little satisfied moan Saphron made. He was squashed between them, cushioned between two pairs of large and soft breasts. Their nipples burned on his chest and back respectively, Saphron’s hands roaming over his chest while Terra had one over his heart and the other beneath the water still, gently stroking his aching cock.

“Mmmhm. Mmm.” Terra drew back but didn’t stop. Instead, she pushed her tongue out to meet and play with Saphron’s, kissing in the open air so that he’d see and hear everything. They were so close that he could see the glistening saliva on their tongues, that he could _feel_ their heated breath panting out over his shoulder.

His hips bucked, thrusting up into Terra’s hand.

“How was that?” she asked, pulling back. “Bring back memories?”

“Mmmm.” Saphron licked her lips. “It does. Before Jaune left for Beacon. Just me, you and our _delicious_ little brother.” Saphron moved her hips further down, which meant that he, sat in her lap, was also brought forward. Pushing off the seat in the tub, she let their bodies float upward. Up until the reddened head of his penis broke the water’s surface. “Look, Terra. It’s in need of rescue.”

Smiling just as much, Terra lowered herself down so that her chin was in the water and her body beneath, only her lips, nose and face above. Swaying left and right, she lazily swam toward his member. “Uh-oh. But there’s a shark in these waters.” When she came close, she opened her mouth. “Rawrrr. Nom!”

Her lips sealed around him, pulling his member into a tight, warm cavern within. Growling around his dick, she gently gripped him in her teeth, sliding up and down. Jaune’s head fell back into Saphron’s neck, his breath coming in harsh pants.

“Oh dear,” Saphron said, stroking his face. Tiling him back further, his own sister placed her lips against his, kissing him sweetly. “Has the big bad Terra-shark got you? I hear she hunts based on movement. You’d best stay perfectly still.”

“S – Saph…”

“You want another kiss?”

That hadn’t been what he was saying but she didn’t care, pulling his head back by his forehead and mashing her mouth down onto his. As always, her tongue was immediately in his mouth, licking over his while Terra’s lapped further down, the older woman bobbing her head in the water and taking him to the back of her throat every time.

Jaune couldn’t help himself pushing back, arching his back and fighting Saphron’s tongue into her own mouth, tasting the sweet cherry tarts she’d eaten before. Her startled sound gave way to delight and she leaned bodily into him, rubbing both hands down to his stomach.

“Hmm.” Saphron drew back with flushed cheeks. “You must have missed us more than you’re letting on. I don’t remember you being so forceful.” Her tongue flicked over his lips. “I like it. I like this too,” she said, dragging her nails over his stomach. “Who knew you’d come back so buff? Maybe letting you go to Beacon wasn’t so bad. It’s like an investment.”

“I’ve heard a lot about huntsman stamina in bed,” Terra remarked from his waist, nestling his wet shaft against her cheek. She tilted her head and kissed his tip. “I’m looking forward to testing that.” Another kiss, teasing and soft, a second and a third. Terra kept kissing gently until he was a quivering mess pushing up to try and find the warmth of her mouth again. “What do you want, little brother? Tell your big sister-in-law what you need.”

“T – Terra!” he moaned.

“That’s my name.” Another chaste kiss to his tip, this time with her tongue flicking out to lick him. Only once, though. There would be no relief unless he begged – he knew that from experience. “But I don’t know what you want. How can I help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?”

Jaune clenched his teeth together. “C – Can we not…?” The two women paused in their ministrations and he missed the attention almost instantly. He forced himself on, though. “I – I’m a huntsman now. I’m not the little boy you used to tease.”

“Oh my,” Saphron said. “Growing in more ways than one.” Her finger played over his hard twelve inches as she said it. “And I thought you couldn’t get any bigger.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Terra agreed. “Should I talk to you like an adult, then? It’ll be a shame to lose the little brother angle – that was fun in its own way – but maybe this can be as well.”

Pushing up, Terra showed her fully body, the water droplets running down her dark skin and over her full breasts. Turning away, she bent over the edge of the tub, shaking her fat ass his way. Her pussy glistened, bright pink skin standing out as she spread it with fingers reaching between her legs.

“Fuck me, Jaune,” she gasped, plunging a finger inside herself. “Fuck your sister’s whorish wife with your thick man meat.”

It was a little too far the other way, but he didn’t care. After years of being teased, played with and treated like a cute child, even lines ripped out a trashy porno were welcome. Breaking out of Saphron’s hold all too easily, he stepped up onto the seat of the tub and slapped a hand against her ass, watching her wet skin ripple. Everyone in Beacon had such tight and muscular bodies. He liked it, hell he liked any pretty girls, but there was something deliciously _full_ about Terra and Saphron’s more womanly curves.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he threatened, rubbing his hard cock against her entrance. She was wet and he sucked in a breath when she pushed back into him, causing his tip to dip inside just an inch. The temptation was to slam it home, but he had to show them things were different! He hadn’t trained and worked at Beacon just to roll over again. Grimacing, he drew out. “No. _I_ decide when you get it. And it’s your turn to beg. Beg for me, Terra. Tell me how much you want it.”

Terra groaned into her hands, crossed beneath her face on the hot tub’s side. “S – Someone’s a little full of themselves.”

“I don’t know,” Saphron teased, coming around to sit in front of Terra. She spread her legs, taking the spot Terra’s hands had occupied and pulling the woman’s head down into her snatch. “I think I like it. Sandwiched between brother and sister.” Terra went to lick at her but Saphron pushed her away, smiling down imperiously. “Jaune is waiting for you to beg, darling.”

Jaune rubbed his cock up the crack of her ass as a reminder, trailing his precum up her soft skin where it mixed and ran down with the hot water, trickling over Terra’s pussy and making her shiver.

“Please,” she rasped. “Please _fuck_ me, Jaune. Stick it in mrfflll-!”

Her pleas were cut off into Saphron’s pussy as he thrust in from behind, forcing her down and into his sister’s cunt. At twelve inches long and a girth the two had always maintained was far greater than most men, he stretched her body to fit him. Pleasure like nothing he’d felt before shot through him, all originating from his dick, wrapped in hot wetness that far eclipsed anything his hand had ever provided. Her vaginal lips sealed around him, cutting off the cool air and leaving him trapped in a moist inferno.

Jaune gasped happily and leaned over her ass, wrapping his arms under and around her stomach, gripping her heavy swinging breasts in both hands and dragging her soft body up into him. Desperately, hungrily, he began to hump her, thrusting deep and making the water splash loudly around them.

Terra’s moans and cries were muffled in the wetness of Saphron’s pussy, slurping and spluttering away. Planting one foot down to spread herself wider, Saphron reached over her wife’s body and toward him, crooking her finger to urge him in. Jaune leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, meeting her halfway over Terra’s body. Their tongues writhed together, little gasps shared into the other’s mouth as they locked Terra between them.

“You’re fucking her, Jaune. You’re fucking my wife. Oh, my wife is cheating on me with my _sexy_ little brother. Mmmm.”

“I – I’m going to fuck you as well,” he panted, thrusting harder still. “Once I’m done with her.”

“Oooh. Is that a promise?” Their faces pushed up close against one another, noses touching, forehead to forehead, breath shared between them. Saphron’s eyes were intense, burning with desire. “You’re my brother but you want to stick your fat dick in my little pussy? Are you going to shoot your incestuous cum in my body? Fill your big sister up, mould her to your cock? Make her squeal your name and you fuck her brains out?”

Jaune nodded hungrily and thrust harder into Terra, roughly slapping his hips against her bare ass and pounding his cock deep inside of her. Terra made loud grunting noises with each thrust - protests swallowed by Saphron’s thighs. It wasn’t only they who had missed him. Despite all the embarrassment at their teasing, he’d spent nights dreaming of Terra’s body, of Saphron’s tits – of his own sister’s hot pussy clenched tight around him.

Just the thought of it had him hilting deep inside Terra, gripping her ass tight in both hands. Jaune moaned as he came, shooting his thick load deep inside. Terra must have reacted too because Saphron shrieked happily and wrapped both legs over her head, clenching her thighs into Terra’s cheeks and linking her ankles over her back, locking her in place between them.

Terra’s pussy squeezed down on him as well, her legs shaking as she came. He’d shown her a huntsman’s pace. Proudly, he thrust in again, stirring up her insides and slapping her ass. After so many times of her and Saphron ambushing him in bed, teasing him in the toilet or treating him like a little child while washing him in the shower, having her bent over and cumming around his dick felt incredible.

“You like that?” he demanded. “Like being impaled on me?”

“Mmmmmm!” Terra moaned, quivering against him.

“Sounds like she’s enjoying herself. A little too much,” Saphron added, pulling her legs away. “Since she’s too busy cumming to eat me out. Hm. I’ve got an idea~” Her ideas were usually fun so Jaune let her pull Terra off him, helping to sit her down back in the water with his cum leaking out like smoke, mixing with the bath water. Saphron laid her wife back against the side, then stepped up onto the seat with one foot and put the other on the edge of the tub, squatting over Terra’s face.

Jaune’s eyes were locked onto his sister’s juicy pussy, wet from Terra’s tongue and her own arousal. He watched as she pushed it into Terra’s face again, tilting her hips down so that when her lover’s tongue darted out, it rubbed over her clit. Using her foot beneath the water, Saphron nudged Terra’s legs open, granting him the room to stand on the step between her legs. He did so urgently, standing between Terra’s thighs with his cock and balls at head height for her, but tilted up into Saphron’s dripping sex.

“No,” she murmured. “I want to make it special. Higher.”

Jaune’s heart skipped a beat. “Higher?”

“Hmmm.” Saphron rubbed her ass back into him. “I’ve been saving my virginity there for you.” Her hand came back, fingers pulling her pale cheeks aside to show him the tight, puckered hole hidden within. “Come on. You want to be my first, baby brother?”

That word pissed him off. Water splashed as he took his position, grabbing her hips and dragging them down forcefully. His red tip speared against her hole, failing to penetrate but making his intent clear. “I’m not a baby, Saph.”

His sister shivered and bit her lip, looking back beneath herself, past her breasts resting flush atop Terra’s head. “I can tell. God, you’ve grown into such a sexy fucking man. Well? What are you waiting for?” Her ass ground back into him. “Fuck me. Fuck my ass in front of my wife’s face. Are you watching, Terra? Are you watching your slut wife spreading herself for her own flesh and blood?”

Dark hands came up and around Saphron’s legs, clenching tight on her ass cheeks and pulling them wide open. Terra’s fingers tickled the edges of Saphron’s anus, stretching it. “You’re damn right I am. Fuck her, Jaune. I want you to make her wail!”

So did he. Taking a deep breath and guiding himself to her with one hand, he probed his tip against her bud, trusting the water to provide its own lubrication. Saphron’s ass was unbearably tight. The ring of muscle threatened to force his cock aside, so he hardened it with aura to make sure that couldn’t happen. Against that, she had no defence and his tip forced open the tight orifice.

She tensed under him, gripping Terra’s shoulders harder but making no effort to stop him, or to beg him to stop. He wasn’t sure he could have if she did. Not now, so close and with Terra’s tongue playing over her pussy, her hand cupping his balls. If he stopped now, they’d take it as proof he wasn’t any different than how he had been before. This was his chance to show them he was a huntsman. Someone not to be made fun of. He forced another inch of himself inside, stretching her even more.

It was impossible to describe what it felt like, only that he was sinking into something hot as a furnace, tight as a vice yet soft as velvet at the same time. It was hard not to throw caution to the wind and go at it, burying all twelve inches inside in one brutal go. He gave her time to get used to it, waiting for her breathing to even out before pushing further in.

Her quiet grunts and whimpers had his balls tightening, but it was the fact she made no effort to stop him that truly set his blood on fire. Terra’s eyes only sold it, looking up past her wife’s shoulder with a hungry gaze. She was _longing_ for him to fuck Saphron raw. And to be honest, so was he.

Jaune was halfway into her when he decided enough was enough. Saphron loved teasing him and always edged where she could, plus she’d asked for this. All that was nothing but excuses, though. The only reason he gave in was because he couldn’t wait any longer.

He _slammed_ the rest of the way in, losing himself in her tight ass.

“Ah!” she cried out, body tensing. “Ah. Mm. O – Oh my God, that feels so good!”

“Is this why you wouldn’t let me take a toy to your ass?” Terra teased, rubbing a finger up and down Saphron’s slit. “That desperate to feel your little brother’s dick?”

“Mhm. Oh hell yes, I’ve wanted it so long.” Looking back past golden hair, Saphron pouted at him. “Don’t stop. Fuck me, baby brother. Fuck me.” She knew that nickname annoyed him – that was why she said it. He was slamming into her immediately, driving the air and the words from her mouth. “Ahhh~”

He’d no intention of stopping. Gripped by lust and fuelled by her moans, he hammered away harder and harder, moulding her tight passage to his girth. Saphron’s ass was drawn back into him every time, pulled along as he drew out and then slammed back in again. Terra came out from under her part of the way through, pushing her face in between Saphron’s rear and his hip to lick at his dick. The warm tongue flicking over him again and again drove him to lunge harder still, so much so that Saphron slumped down over the edge of the bath, her panting taking an alarmed but unmistakably horny tone.

She hadn’t expected him to be so forceful. So different. They were used to the shy and unconfident Jaune. The Jaune that blushed under their teasing and went with the flow. Beacon had changed him. His team had changed him. Pyrrha had changed him.

And now he was going to show his sister just what that meant!

“Ah! Ahhh! Oh God. Oh God!” Saphron began to wail just as Terra had wanted her to, hair hanging down over the tub’s edge as she bit onto her hand. “Mhmmmmmmm!”

“Pull out,” Terra whispered. “Let me see it. I want to see it gape.”

The thought of stopping was painful, but he was so hungry to prove his control that he forced himself to. It was worth it when Saphron moaned unhappily, pushing back to try and reclaim him like a horny slut. Terra kept her in place however, stretching her ass cheeks wide so they could see the damage – the large opening he’d created that Saphron’s anal muscles had yet to close. Her tight hole wasn’t so tight anymore.

“Hell, I could fit my fist in there!” Terra didn’t try it, but she did push her face into it and delve deep inside with her tongue, licking around Saphron’s inner walls. It had Saphron squealing and kicking her feet in the water. The sight was so erotic he didn’t let it end, holding onto Saphron’s hair and pulling her head back to keep her still.

“J – Jaune!” she moaned. “Please! I need it!”

“You think she’s earned it, Terra?” It felt good to put Saphron on the back foot for once, and Terra obviously agreed.

“I don’t know. Has she? Maybe you should fuck me again and make her watch…”

“Nooo. I’ve earned it. Please, Jaune, don’t leave me hanging!”

Pushing back in, Jaune gasped at the sensation of her body tightening slowly around him again, her tight muscles trying to seal shut only to grip him tightly. Saphron gasped too, shivering with pleasure. That gasp turned into a ragged moan as he began thrusting again.

The splash of the water mixed with the wet slaps and throaty whispers. Terra knelt and cupped his balls again, placing her face beneath and eating Saphron out, all the while fingering herself under the water. A lesser man would have lost himself already or even been worn out after the first climax. Beacon had taught him to fight past exhaustion, though. Slapping her ass, he dragged her back into him, punching deep and pumping away with almost inhuman stamina.

“Oh God. Oh God,” she cried. “I’m cumming! I’m – ahhhh!”

Her ass trapped down on him like a vice. Grunting, he pushed in as far as he could, hilting himself and letting go. The rush of pleasure as he erupted inside her was too much even for him. He bent flush over her back, face resting on the back of her neck as she wept with pleasure, shaking and trapped between him and Terra.

“Not such a child anymore, am I?”

Saphron may have tried to say something back but her words came out a jumbled and heady mess of syllables. What she did manage was to twist her body and lean back, lips searching for his with desperate need. That response was all the better and he held onto her hair, dragging her back into a ferocious kiss.

Soon after, the three of them collapsed back into the water, Terra on his left and Saphron on his right, their heads on his shoulders and their hands playing over his chest and abs. Terra was the more vocal, Saphron still murmuring and giggling every now and then, lost in a haze of pleasure and grinding her legs against his.

“Definitely not a little brother anymore,” Terra said. “Any chance of a round two, or is that too much to ask?” Jaune gestured down to his dick, which was up and rock hard. There was no need to say anymore and Terra mounted him, swinging one leg over his and kneeling in his lap, gazing down on him with hunger. “I guess the huntsman has found his prey after all.”

His hands landed on her hips, pulling her down with a pleased hiss, his shaft pushing up into her tight sex. A rustle of leaves sounded nearby as he did, momentarily drawing his attention to the thin slatted wall. It sounded like an animal had bolted. Those concerns were soon stolen away as Terra pulled his face, and his lips, back to hers.

Soon, there was nothing but panting and splashing.

* * *

Something was up with Pyrrha and Velvet. People called him oblivious and Jaune would be the first to admit he was, but that didn’t make him blind. When the two came back from checking the pipes at Coco’s place they’d been quiet and reserved, barely saying anything to him or his mom, and shying away from Saphron and Terra when they asked how the plumbing had gone. There’d been a note of mockery in the way Saphron said it. He wasn’t sure why. Dinner had been bizarrely sombre, Pyrrha even going so far as to refuse to train with him.

He knew something was up there. Pyrrha _always_ wanted to train. In the end, she retired to a room and offered to let Velvet share. It was nice to see them getting on more but still, he worried. Asking mom hadn’t helped. She’d petted his cheek in that patronising way all mothers did and told him he needed to `understand a maiden’s heart more` and refused to explain further. When Saphron tried to, she’d been unusually stern in shooing her away. It didn’t bother his sister. With a kiss on his cheek that lingered just a little too long, she’d slipped off to bed with Terra, leaving Jaune to go to sleep wondering if he hadn’t done something to upset the two huntresses.

Come morning, that thought was ripped away.

“Training?” he asked. It had been Pyrrha to suggest it, but Velvet was going along. “Sure. I’m down for that. No point falling out of form.” That and it would be a chance to spend time with them and honestly, he’d have agreed to anything if it made them feel better. “I know a place not too far from here. Dad uses it to spar when he comes home.”

Mom made them some packed lunches to take and sent them off with a promise to freshen up before they came home, and to not come home too late of course. Since they weren’t huntresses, Saphron and Terra had no reason to come along. It might even have been dangerous for them with bullets and semblances flying around.

The opening his father used was only a short distance from the house, but enough as to stop noise travelling. Important if you were sparring with firearms and didn’t want to startle your family. It was mostly a clear grassy field with flattish ground, trees off to one side and a few large rocks with a used campfire by them. They swung their packs down by those, Jaune already limbering up. “Shall we do this one on one, or do you want to crush our egos and take Velvet and me on at the same time?”

“Actually,” Pyrrha said in a strange voice; she exchanged a long look with Velvet, and the faunus nodded back. “We were thinking we could fight you.”

If Crocea Mors were alive, it would have flopped down. “Uh.” He thought for a long second how to phrase his answer. “I mean, you don’t have to _think_ about teaming up against me. I can literally tell you how it’ll go right now. Very badly. That’s badly for _me_ if you had any doubt there. And you shouldn’t have any doubt.” Even then he wasn’t sure he was getting his point across properly. Maybe the classics were best. “What!? Are you nuts?”

There. That conveyed his feelings perfectly.

“It’s not a fair fight,” Pyrrha acknowledged.

“You think!?”

“-but not all fights will be fair and sometimes it’s best to learn what to do if you’re engaged by multiple opponents. Especially if those opponents are stronger than you.” As ever, she was the professional when it came to teaching him, and he’d freely admit he wouldn’t be anywhere near where he was without her, but really?

“This is going to be a massacre.”

“Don’t think of winning as the objective,” Velvet said shyly.

Jaune pondered that. “Then… outlasting…? See how long I can survive?”

“Exactly.” Pyrrha nodded happily. “This isn’t about beating us both. Instead, try to hold us off and last as long as you can. This is to gauge your ability to do that, but also to show you what areas you need to improve on when outnumbered. We’ll fight until one side surrenders or can’t continue.”

Put like that, he couldn’t help but sigh and bob his head. A doomed fight, but then when _wasn’t_ it a doomed fight when your partner was Pyrrha Nikos? At least this would be a new experience. Stepping back, he unsheathed his weapon and deployed his sheath as a shield, hunkering down for what he was sure would be a quick and painful experience. At least knowing they didn’t expect him to win made it easier. Took the pressure away. _I just need to try my best. Hold out for as long as I can._ He clashed sword and shield together and shouted, “Ready!”

Velvet and Pyrrha looked to each other again. Between teammates it was said that understanding could be reached without words, sort of instinctively knowing what the other person would do. Pyrrha and Velvet were not teammates, which instead made him suspect they’d planned this out beforehand. There wasn’t time for much thought past that. Velvet darted to his right and Pyrrha charged straight in, bearing down on him like the force of nature she was.

He tried his best.

Miss Goodwitch had covered fighting against multiple opponents a little. When you were being flanked and surrounded, the best option was to attack one side of the vice and try to break free before it closed, turning a two against one into two one on ones. If you waited, you just got flanked and attacked at once, which was bad news if you weren’t significantly stronger than those attacking you. He’d have liked to have gone for Velvet instead, but Pyrrha was already on him. The only option was to try and break through her. Which went about as well as he’d expected.

A brief skirmish, a quick clash of weapons and an attempt at a tackle when she least expected it. Maybe he could overpower her if he couldn’t beat her. Sadly not. Pyrrha drove her knee up into his chest to knock the air out of him, and that gave time for Velvet to attack him from behind. The next few seconds were a blur, and soon he found himself flat on his back, Velvet kneeling above his head with his hands under her knees and Pyrrha sat on his lower body.

“Fifteen seconds,” he complained good naturedly. “That must be a record for worst performance ever.”

“It’s not over yet,” Pyrrha pointed out.

Really? It _felt_ over. Actually, it felt warm and tingly and all too good. He wasn’t sure if she’d noticed but she was sat right over his crotch with her knees on either side of his hips. He’d certainly noticed, if only because his groin was feeling very appreciative. _Stop that,_ he told himself. _She’s your partner and has done everything for you. Don’t ruin that by being a pervert._ “Um.” He coughed and looked up instead, but that wasn’t any better! Velvet was leaning forward with her hands on his shoulder, a fairly obvious way to pin him down, but it gave him an _amazing_ view of the underside of her breasts. “What do you mean it’s not over?”

“The fight is until surrender or incapacitation. Though we _do_ have you at our mercy.” Smiling, she shifted her weight forward to look down on him. She had _no idea_ what things that did to his lower body as her crotch ground against his. “Do you surrender?”

Realistically, yes, the fight was over, but God, he didn’t want her to get off him. Maybe it’d be okay to prolong it a little. Just a guilty little pleasure. “Jaune Arc never gives up.”

He kicked his feet and pushed his body up to dislodge her. That was a mistake! His erection pushed right up under her skirt and against her crotch. The sensation was almost his undoing, sending waves of fire rocking down his length and into his balls. Jaune fell back with a gasp.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha cried, alarmed. “Are you okay?”

“I – I’m fin-”

“I think I hurt him,” she said, speaking over him to Velvet. “I felt something shift.”

Oh God, she’d felt something alright! Jaune yelped as she clambered off, squirming to try and cover his lower body. It was no use, though. His jeans weren’t exactly tight, but his erection made them so, drawing up in a noticeable bulge. Hysterically, he wished he could have been born with a micropenis. “I can explain!”

“Is it a swelling?” Velvet asked.

What!? Jaune spluttered at the downright ridiculous question, unable to decide if they were mocking him, lightheaded or playing the innocent Ruby act. He’d been caught red handed. Or a certain part of him was red handed, anyway. How were they not freaking out? Velvet placed a hand on his chest, all but crawling over his face to get a better look. Jaune swallowed, suddenly faced with a rather nice view up her shirt and over her smooth belly. The sight distracted him from the immediate problem.

“I took a first aid course in second year. They say you shouldn’t keep a swelling compressed. You’re meant to open it up to the air.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Pyrrha’s fingers were on his buckle. He only realised when his fly was popped open, and only thought to panic when a rush of cold air wafted over his privates. By that point it was far too late as Jaune Arc Jr stood to attention, bursting from the tight confines of his boxers the second his partner pulled them, and his jeans, down over his hips in one sharp tug. All twelve inches stood painfully erect, thick and red.

_Kill me,_ he whimpered. _Kill me now._ This could not be happening. He was having a nightmare. It was the only explanation. Accidentally getting a hardon when your partner sat on your lap was bad enough, but it could be written off with a laugh and a few awkward moments. This? Welp. Might as well admit to the world he’d gotten off on Pyrrha straddling him. _Goodbye dignity. Hello being labelled a pervert and a creep._

Except, they didn’t seem to be shouting or screaming at him.

“It’s so big!” Pyrrha sounded amazed instead of upset. Jaune cracked one eye open but couldn’t see much past Velvet’s bellybutton and the white bra she’d worn under her top. Or, well, he _could_ have seen past it, but his eyes didn’t want to. “Are men’s usually this big?”

“I don’t think so. You might have damaged it when you tackled him down.”

“G – Guys,” Jaune tried to diffuse the situation. “I – I think this is a misunderst-”

His breath came out in a wet and warm rasp, eyes bulging as soft fingers wrapped _tightly_ around the base of his dick. They were so soft and warm that his dick _lurched_ , jerking upward with excitement. “Oh, it moved,” Pyrrha said. Her hand moved a little higher, palm gliding up the underside of him in a way that had him shivering. “And he’s shaking. It doesn’t look damaged.”

“We should make sure.” A fresh pair of hands found him, this time cupping over his head with the fingers trailing down. Velvet’s skin was softer still, the hands smaller and daintier. Her fingers tickled too, tingling all over his tip. It was all he could do to groan, back arching and eyes closing. “Is this where it hurts, Jaune? Is it here?” Her hand slid lower, fingers closing around his shaft and giving a little squeeze. “Or here?”

“G – God,” he whispered. “Oh my God.”

“Does it hurt, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked, voice full of worry. “Does it feel better if I stroke it?” She suited action to words, stroking both hands up and down. He moaned a yes without thinking – what else could he do? – and she took that as a sign to keep going. “Maybe we need to work the blood back into it. What do you think, Velvet?”

“That’s a good idea. Massage is a good way to do that. How about you take the bottom and I’ll do the top?”

“Sure!”

Pyrrha’s hands roamed lower, one pumping firmly around the middle of his cock and the other sliding further down. Velvet added a second as well, shifting her leg forward for better purchase. The motion brought her stomach and hips forward until she was all but sitting on his face. Jaune stared up at her leggings, suddenly aware of just how tight they were, so tight he could see the definition of her mons against the fabric. Something so close his nose could almost touch it.

“Try a little lower as well,” Velvet said. “It looks like there’s a swelling there.”

One of Pyrrha’s hands slid down to cup his balls, fondling both between her soft fingers. “Here?” Her only answer was a tortured sound from below. “Hmm. Sounds like it’s sore. They’re so warm as well. Is it normal for an injury to overheat?”

“It can be.” Velvet’s words weren’t nearly as captivating as the little spot of damp he could see forming between her legs. She pushed back and her mound pushed into his face. Lost in the moment and with two pairs of hands roaming all over him, he tilted his head back and licked at her. “Ah!” Her entire body jerked. Just when he thought she might say something however, she leaned back, pushing her pussy into his face. “J – Just keep rubbing it,” she stammered. “W – We need to r – release the tension.”

Their hands moved quicker still, gliding over him faster once his precum dribbled out and down, mixing with their fingers to make the action all the smoother. Jaune panted and gasped, bucking up with all thought of embarrassment lost. The smell of Velvet’s pussy seeped through her leggings, sweet and enticing. Daringly, he pushed a tongue up into her, pressing the material back into her slit.

“Ahhh!” she moaned. “I – I think we’re close.”

Too close. With one final cry muffled into Velvet’s crotch, Jaune pushed his hips up and came, cum rushing up to shoot out into the air. He heard the startled shrieks and felt their hands squeeze him tighter reflexively, which only made him cum harder. His climax came in one large shot and two smaller, his cock jerking in their hands before starting to go soft.

Only then did the enormity of the situation dawn on him.

_I’m a dead man. I just came on Velvet and Pyrrha. And I was trying to eat Velvet out. Oh my God…_

Velvet’s leg swung over his face as she sat by his shoulder, no longer pinning his hands down. Even then he didn’t move them, too afraid and hoping they wouldn’t notice him if he stayed perfectly still. It wasn’t an entirely unlikely possibility since Velvet had a streak of his cum leaking down her nose and left eye socket. Pyrrha hadn’t been spared either, a long strand coating her right cheek and dripping down onto her bosom.

Dead man. He was a dead man.

“I think we sorted Jaune’s problem out,” Pyrrha said, her voice just a little different to usual. In his panic, he couldn’t tell how. “Oh Velvet, you’ve got some…” The right word didn’t come and Pyrrha reached out to take Velvet’s hands away, which had been reaching up to wipe her face clean. “Here. Let me get it for you.”

Bringing Velvet’s face closer, about over his chest, Pyrrha leaned in and opened her mouth. Before his very eyes, she pushed her tongue against Velvet’s cheek, dragging it slowly over her smooth skin, collecting the long strand of cum and lapping it up.

Jaune stared, holding his breath.

“Mm.” Pyrrha licked it up, swallowed and tilted Velvet’s face a little more. “Mmm.” Her tongue flicked over her nose; she leaned in and kissed Velvet beneath her eye, then roamed higher, cleaning up her eyelashes and over her eyebrow with her tongue before leaning back and licking her lips clean. “There. That’s better.”

Velvet’s brown eyes opened slowly. Her ears were sticking up tall and she wiped a finger over her wet cheek before gasping. “Oh Pyrrha, you’ve got some on you as well.”

Pyrrha followed her friend’s gaze and looked down at her chest, recoiling with her hands out to her sides. His cum had followed the natural contours of her body and begun to dribble down into her cleavage. “Oh. I didn’t notice.”

Sighing like a mother dealing with a silly child, Velvet leaned forward. “Here.” Her hands went around Pyrrha’s back. Something metallic clipped before her leather and bronze breastplate was drawn down. Jaune’s eyes almost popped out his head as Pyrrha’s gorgeous tits sprung free. He’d never realised quite how tightly bound they were by her corset. Or that she didn’t wear a bra.

Pyrrha pulled her breasts apart, showing Velvet the trail of semen. Velvet wasted no time leaning in, pressing her face right between Pyrrha’s tits and licking it up. Pyrrha giggled and shook her body from side to side, making her orbs bounce against Pyrrha’s cheeks. Cupping one, Velvet gave it a squeeze before pushing away and licking her lips. “Hm. Yummy.”

“You’ve got some on your lips, silly.”

“Have I?” Velvet’s ears flopped down adorably. Pouting, she leaned in. “Get it off for me?”

He had to be dreaming.

Or dead. Maybe he’d died and gone to heaven because that was the only way he could explain two gorgeous huntresses making out over his face. Their lips moulded together, their faces tilting in to fit the other. Tongues spread out and licked sloppily over the other’s lips, the kisses occasionally broken by giggles and soft moans, like two schoolgirls experimenting for the first time. Which he figured they were. He could have watched it forever. Would have, if not for his hardening member rearing up and slapping into Pyrrha’s cheek.

“Looks like someone is jealous.” Pyrrha pulled back and looked down on him with smoky eyes. “Ready to give up yet?”

If this was a dream, he damn well wasn’t going to let it end now. And if not? Well, it worked to get him this far. “I’m not beaten yet. Until surrender or I can’t fight anymore. I’ve still got plenty of fight left in me.”

“Really?” Pyrrha pressed her hands down on his stomach, shifting her hips while Velvet worked at her skirt, drawing it down her long legs. Jaune’s eyes tracked it the whole way, watching the pleated skirt run down her thighs and past her knees. The black knickers beneath were soaking wet, he noticed. Pyrrha peeled them off and kicked them aside, straddling his thighs once more. “I’ll warn you, Jaune. They don’t call me the Invincible Girl for nothing. I don’t lose.”

He licked his lips, looking down at his cock rising against Pyrrha’s stomach. It was an indication of how deep it would go in her, all the way up past her bellybutton. The underside was flush against her skin, warm and soft. A fresh bit of precum leaked out the top and against her. Pyrrha shivered but didn’t draw away.

His eyes met hers. “Prove it.”

Pyrrha smiled and sat up, taking one hand to his dick and guiding it beneath her. Her large breasts swayed as she moved, her nipples hard and erect in the cool morning air. He was so big that she had to get up on one foot to fit him under her, but when she lowered herself down again, he felt his head push up against her entrance.

“Surrender?” she asked.

“No. Never. Y – You’ll have to beat me.”

“Have it your way~”

Pyrrha’s hot body enveloped him. Her hips pushed down, his length disappearing into her. She was tight. Extremely tight. He knew immediately that he was too big for her – and that she was a virgin – but she was also a huntress and a little discomfort meant nothing to her. She had worse in everyday training. Muscle soreness, body pain and exhaustion were par for the course. Where any other woman would have been intimidated, she took it as a challenge.

And god, she took him! He watched in awe as she slid down him, her body stretching and pushing around him. When he was two thirds of the way inside, she stopped. He watched her fingers come down to her naval and cup something. _It’s my cock,_ he realised. He could _see_ it extending out from her, bulging just slightly against her skin. It wasn’t ridiculous or painful looking, but he could absolutely see her stomach bulging out.

It didn’t stop her. Placing one hand flat on his stomach, she lowered herself further, grunting with narrowed eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Like any obstacle she faced, Pyrrha Nikos ground it down, eyes shining with the thrill of the fight, with the promise of victory. Without a single pause and a single cry, she sank down to rest on his hips, her pussy flush against his pelvis and his twelve inches buried unflinchingly inside her.

“That all you got?” she asked. “If so, you’re not going to win here, Jaune.”

He bucked his hips up in answer, making her gasp. “I think you forget something. I can move.” He gave another thrust, rocking her on his lap and making her knees cling to his sides. Her nails dragged down over his abs.

“A – And I think you forget something,” she breathed. Her eyes slid above him. “ _I’m_ not doing this alone. It’s a two on one.”

A shadow passed over him and Jaune looked up in time to see naked thighs and the most delicious pussy he’d ever seen take the place of the boring sun. Velvet had stripped without him noticing, her toned thighs bare and pale, her hand down between her legs, spreading her lips wide with her fingers. Her pussy looked so delicate and pink, sparkling in places with arousal with only the smallest tuft of hair on her mons.

Jaune’s hands came up behind her, tracing her warm buttocks until he could grip her hips above them. Velvet’s face was flushed with arousal and embarrassment, a lovely combination that made her appear shy despite her bold actions.

He wanted to make some pithy remark about two on one, drop some one liner. Look cool. Something. The second he tried, though, he caught the lovely scent of her sex. The next, his hands _gripped_ her hips tight and dragged her down, pulling her crotch into his mouth.

Velvet squealed as his tongue pushed into her. “Oooooh!”

“That’s it!” Pyrrha cried, drawing up his length and _slamming_ back down. His cock _burned_ from her tight passage. “Let’s double team him. He – ah – won’t be able to handle us both at once! Ah! Ahh!”

Velvet’s pussy was just as lovely to taste as to admire. Her sweet juices ran over his nose and lips, tingled on his tongue – sweet as sugar and everything he could have imagined. His hands pulled her hips down as hard as he could, squashing her thighs into his cheeks as he tilted his head back and traced every part of her. Her outer folds were soft, the inner smooth. Her pussy was wet and running like a river, his tongue lapping all over and then inside it. He pushed his nose up into her as well, using it to part her outer lips so he could get at the sweet nectar within.

The sounds made it better. Velvet moaned and cried, legs kneading against his cheeks as she trembled atop him. Her hands had come to rest on his chest, curling and closing on his skin, dragging her nails against him as her whole body shook. Suddenly, she sighed, relaxing into him. Her weight settled down on his face more fully and her sex became looser, a fresh rush of wonderful arousal running into his mouth. Jaune swallowed greedily, working his hands up past her buttocks to the tops of her thighs, holding on tight so she could never escape.

“Ahhh! Mmm! Oh Jaune, oh – hmmm! Eeeek! Ah! That’s it. T – There it is!” Her high-pitched cries turned to a guttural moan as she sank into him. “Yeessss…”

“Don’t – ah – let him beat you.” Pyrrha’s body slid up and down his rod. He couldn’t see her, but that fact only made him rely more on his other senses, namely touch. Her hands were on his thighs now, back behind her as she bent back and used them for leverage to slam her pussy down as hard as she could. Saphron and Terra couldn’t manage that. Not only did they lack the flexibility to take him so roughly, but they lacked the stamina and strength to keep going for so long.

Not Pyrrha. A huntress wasn’t a huntress if she couldn’t keep fighting for hours on end. Her pace was only quickening as her body finally adjusted to his girth. It still gripped him tight, almost painfully so, but much like her, he’d learnt to put up with a little pain. Maybe even like it. Gasping into Velvet’s clit, he thrust up to meet her next descent, striking deep into her womb, right into a spot that gripped him tighter still.

Pyrrha half-cry half-choke told him she felt it.

If she wanted to win, he wasn’t going to give it to her easy. Pulling Velvet down, he lunged up into her again and again, slapping his crotch against her thighs. Her fingers dug into his legs as she fought back, slamming her own body down and even grinding her pelvis into him, twisting a little to squeeze him further.

He was on the edge of cumming, but to do so would mean defeat. Burying himself between Velvet’s thighs, he pushed all his aura down to his lower body, turning his cock as hard as iron. This would have hurt Saphron or Terra, but Pyrrha was made of sterner stuff. When she rose the next time, he drew down, slipping his cock out of her pussy entirely.

“Ah!” she cried, reaching down to try and re-align it. Jaune waited for her to fumble him back into position. The very second she had he _reared up_ with all his strength, pushing his hips right up off the grass. His dick hammered home, plunging into her tight pussy all the way up unto and beyond a tighter barrier.

Pyrrha cried out hoarsely, losing her grip on his legs.

Weakness! He took the opportunity when her stance was wrong. That never happened when they fought but now and here, he had the upper hand. While she was unbalanced, he thrust again and again, bouncing her on his dick with her legs swinging helplessly over his sides. Her hands scrabbled for him, her body falling flat against his, into Velvet as well. The faunus hadn’t been ready for it and was knocked off his face. Light rushed in, along with Pyrrha’s face, red, sweaty and mouth open, eyes wide in shock and lust.

He had her. Hands slamming down onto her thighs, he rammed into her harder and harder before she could find the time to centre herself again. One hand rose to her back and dragged her down, his lips finding hers and forcing her mouth open. Their tongues danced. Her mewls were swallowed whole. Her body trembled, her back arched and she went still, eyes bulging.

Jaune slammed home one last time and pulled her in, locking a hand in her ponytail and holding her face still. Her eyes were so close to his that he could see his own climax reflected in them. The way they widened, shone and then misted over, hidden behind thick lashes as Pyrrha screamed and came, wrapping around and over him for dear life.

Cum rushed up unto her, Pyrrha babbling and moaning as he filled her, thrusting just that little bit more to make sure it all shot inside. Her body collapsed over his, knees touching the grass but no longer able to support her weight. Clenching and unclenching around him, Pyrrha Nikos fell face first onto his chest, giggling deliriously, limp like a puppet with her strings cut.

Defeated.

He’d beaten her. His own partner. Not in a fight, but a battle all the same. That… That never happened before. No one ever came close. Laughing, he felt power surge up within him. Enough to roll over and gently slide Pyrrha off him, ignoring her whispered pleas for him to stay. It wouldn’t be right to when he had another foe to vanquish.

Rising, he turned and stalked toward Velvet, who was still a little shaken and confused from being knocked off him, her legs spread, pussy glistening with his saliva and cheeks burning red. The poor faunus looked out of it, lost in a haze of lust and her own climax from his tongue. She snapped out of it when his shadow fell over her, but by then it was far too late. Her ears fell limp on either side of her, face paling as she realised her precarious position.

“Ah – um. I – It was Pyrrha’s idea…?”

“You haven’t been beaten yet.” His voice came out raspy and dark. It had her ears jumping up and her cheeks darkening. Shyly, nervous and oh so innocent. He needed to claim her. “And I’m not in the mood to accept a surrender.”

“H – Hah.” Velvet gasped a little, blushing from the tips of her ears all the way down to her perky breasts. It might have gone further but he didn’t bother looking. “M – Mercy? N – No?” Velvet scrabbled onto all fours and tried to crawl away. “Eeeek!”

His hand caught her ankle and yanked her back, flat against the ground on her front.

“W – Wait,” she cried. “You’re too big. I need time to-” Positioning himself over her, Jaune _thrust_ his cock into her pussy. “Ahhhhhh!”

Tight. Tight but so fucking wet and hot, so much hotter than Pyrrha, like burying his dick in a silken furnace. Despite her claims, she took him all too easily, swelling around him without a single bit of resistance. He buried himself all the way without problem, pushing his hips down onto her soft buttocks while his chin rested atop her head, nestled between her long ears. Daringly, he took one in his teeth, nibbling at the base. Far from tasting like fur, her ears were like normal human hair.

“O – Ohhh~” she moaned. “It’s so deep. I – ah – hmmm. Jaune.”

“Ready to surrender?”

Shaking and quivering, she gasped as his tongue ran over her rabbit ears. “N – No,” she uttered. “I – If you want me to surrender, you’ll have to – ah – have to – have to make me!”

“Hmm. Someone’s defiant.” He ground his hips into her, loving the way she squeaked. “Could it be that you _want_ me to break you?” Her delighted shiver was all the answer he needed. “All right, then.”

Slamming himself forward, he pushed Velvet’s body along the grass by the sheer force of his hips. He pushed her shoulder down with one hand, pinning her down as he drew out, making sure to keep his tip inside and holding there, letting her pussy tighten back up again. He felt her legs squirm as she tried to shift back but he held her still, let the anticipation get to her. When more than ten seconds passed, she dared to speak.

“Plea-ahhhhh!”

He slammed back in halfway through the word, catching her completely off guard. Off balance, he kept up the assault. To let your opponent regain their footing was a stupid mistake. The second you had the advantage, you pushed it to victory. Pyrrha had taught him that much. His cock swept in and out of her sex, his stomach pushing hard against her tight buttocks.

Before she could get used to that, he hooked a hand under her chest and gripped one of her breasts, squeezing her nipple tightly between finger and thumb and dragging her up. Velvet’s flexible body managed it with ease, her back arching until she was curled up with her legs and lower body flat but her back against his chest, almost at a ninety-degree angle. His other hand slid up to her neck, tilting her head back so he could claim her lips roughly.

His mouth must have tasted of her own nectar, but then again hers might have tasted of his. It didn’t matter in the moment; it was his tongue against hers, his panting to her moans, his body pulsing inside her own.

Pushing so far that he felt something give way. Velvet gasped and shivered, cupping her hands down to her stomach or just below it. He’d penetrated her cervix. He’d never managed that with Saphron or Terra, less for lack of trying or size and more because he had to be gentle with them.

Looking down at Velvet he could _see_ her fingers cupped over a bulge poking out below her bellybutton. Jaune’s thrusts came to a stop as he stopped to stare, mesmerised by the sight of her fingers touching her skin bumping out.

Softly, he drew back.

“N – No,” she whispered, breath hot on his cheek. “I – I like it. K – Keep going.”

Her brown eyes were flush with tears but not of pain. Need, desire and happiness. Velvet opened her mouth and sucked in the thumb cupping her cheek, licking and biting it as she rubbed her backside into him. Cheek to cheek with her, he looked down again, this time thrusting in slowly.

Velvet’s belly distended outward, not all of it, more a small point where his cock was working inside her. It was made possibly only by the position she was in, bent backwards so that his dick was working out her stomach instead of deeper. Drawing back just a little, he started moving in shallow thrusts, watching his cock push against her skin each time. When her panted moans displayed no distress, he started to thrust harder.

When she pushed back into him, he let go entirely, ramming himself home and bulging her stomach out. Aura protected her and she barely registered the pain. His hand slid down from her breast to cup the bulge, pushing her fingers away so he could feel his own cock pushing against the palm of his hand. Velvet wept and moaned around his hand, squeezing her own tits harshly with one hand while the other came up and over to fist in his hair.

What would happen if he came now? He had to know – and as his pace quickened, he knew he would. Pulling her back hard, he bent Velvet’s body as far as it could, thrust home and squeezed the hand outside down around her naval, so much so that it was almost like he was touching himself.

Her belly swelled further, pushing against his hand. Jaune’s breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat as he watched his hand be pushed away, Velvet’s stomach swelling as his thick cum rushed into her, expanding her body outward like she was in the early stages of pregnancy. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen.

And heard.

“Ahhhhh~” Velvet’s body trembled against his, her teeth biting down on his thumb. “Mmmmmmmm!” she squeaked, shaking and clenching around his girth. “Jnnnneeee! Cmmng!”

He thrust a little deeper and watched her stomach expand further. Sooner or later it was going to hurt though, so he lowered her down so she could lay flat on the grass, settling himself down on top of her as gently as he could. Her ears were fully erect and quivering much like she was, her feet coming up behind him, toes curled in tight as she rubbed her bum into his crotch.

“Hah,” she panted, giggling between them. “Hmm. Jaune…”

“Surrender yet?” he asked, kissing the back of her neck.

“Hmmm.” Another giggle. “Mmm~”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Looks like you’re on the edge of passing out.”

He heard the grass rustle behind him but didn’t have the time to escape. Pale arms wrapped around his neck, hands linking over his chest as soft mounds pushed into his back. “And it looks like you took your eyes off the enemy,” Pyrrha whispered into his ear. Her teeth teased and bit at it. “You should make sure your opponent is out of the fight before taking your eyes off her.”

Her hands found his shaft as it slipped out of Velvet. Her fingers teased it hard again, Pyrrha’s stamina matching his and her already willing to go another time. In fact, even Velvet was beginning to stir.

“Looks like I miscalculated.” He tilted his head to the side. Her lips met him halfway, scorching hot. “Is this where you make me pay for my hubris?”

“Something like that.” Pyrrha cupped his balls and looked over his shoulder. “Ready, Velvet? We’ll have to work together to take him down. The hard and fast approach didn’t work, so that means we’ll have to outlast him.”

Flushed from head to toe, Velvet rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wide. Cum leaked out of her, and more rushed out when she pushed down on her distended belly with both hands. It was a waterfall of white, and brought his cock roaring back to life. They were insatiable. Unbeatable. Velvet was already rubbing her bare feet up either side of him, teasing his sensitive skin with a shy smile on her cute face. Faced with such indomitable strength, all he could do was accept defeat.

Though, not without a fight.

“An Arc never surrenders.”

* * *

“Where is he?” Saphron snapped, pacing around the kitchen with an angry frown. It wasn’t a pout, no matter what Terra said. “They’ve been gone hours. How long does it take to have a spar, anyway?”

“Patience, love.” Terra tried to pull her down onto her lap but Saphron drew away. Telling her to be patient was a good way to _not_ get a cuddle. Terra let her go with a whimsical smile. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And the cock grow harder. I bet he’ll be gagging for it by the time he’s back.”

“What if those two make a move?”

“Oh please, they’re so busy sniping at one another they probably don’t even realise we’re here.”

The sound of the iron fence outside squeaking open reached them, making Saphron perk up. She smoothed her hair down, allowed the giddy smile to flourish and quickly took a seat so as not to look too desperate. Her knees rubbed together under the table, already imagining her brother’s powerful legs between them. Her eyes fixed on the door, smile growing stronger still.

Only to die an ugly death when the door opened.

Sweaty, flushed, hair sticking out and _reeking_ of sex, Jaune stumbled in with those two bimbos on his arms, each giggling and in just as bad a state as he. Her jaw dropped, jealousy surging up. That was _her_ baby brother!

“Oh, Saph.” He smiled goofily her way. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she snapped, clearly not fine. Her idiot brother was oblivious as ever and simply nodded, taking her at her word. Maybe he needed a more obvious hint. Leaning forward, she tugged at her blouse, smiling sweetly. “I was just thinking of running the tub outside…”

“That’s a grand idea,” the redhead interrupted, drawing Jaune close even though her eyes piercing into Saphron’s alone. The huntresses’ smile was almost too smug. “The three of us worked up quite a sweat with all that… ah… exercise.”

“Pyrrha’s right,” Velvet simpered. “Your mom said to freshen up, right? We should have a bath before she gets back. Thank you for offering to run it for us, Saphron.”

That bitch! And she couldn’t say a thing without looking bad in front of Jaune. “Yeah. Sure.” Her teeth ground together as she stood, glaring at the two smug girls. “I’ll get right on that. Terra, would you mind giving me a hand? I think we should plan what we’ll be doing tomorrow.”

Storming past them, she snarled at the open air outside, already planning their next move. Those two wanted to band up and try to take her and Terra on, did they? Fine. She’d loved Jaune ever since he was little and if they thought they could waltz in and steal him, they were wrong. They’d drawn the line in the sand, not it was her turn to step over it.

If they wanted a war, they’d found one!


End file.
